


Finally

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Alex has been wishing for something for so long. And finally, finally this wish is getting fullfilled
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Finally

Alex Danvers had been for this day for years.  
And after a lot of laughter, crying and hugging, it was now finally here.

The day that would free the red head. "How are you feeling Danvers?", Maggie asked while holding the agents hand. "Great. A but nervous but also so excited!" The brunette smiled and tightened her grip around her partner's hand.

"How long have you exactly been waiting for this?"  
Alex stopped and tried to remember. Five years? That had been actively waiting but more accurately would been since the day the red head had started started to feel self awareness.

Maggie stared at the clock on her wrist. "it's almost ten, do you think that the puppy will make it in time?"  
Alex gave the cop a scolding look. "You know it's true! She is a god damn golden retriever!"

The agent had to agree. Kara was... A very, very happy person. Which meant that some people thought that she was on drugs constantly. Untill now Alex had only met one person that could keep the krpytonian calm. Lena Luthor. After four years of friendship they had finally figured out that were probably more than just "gal pals". No one was surprised. And Alex could still hear Maggie saying "You guys are the definition of useless Gays! Nia and I thought about trapping you in a closet so that you had to make out!"  
The younger reporter had nodded enthusiasticly. "seriously, I have never met people that were so much in denial."

Speaking of the devil. The door spring open and an almost flying Kara came through, Lena dragging her on the ground, right behind her. "Are we too late?", The blond asked. Maggie shook her head. "No, Dr Hamilton is supposed to be out here in ten minutes." 

Kara sighed in relief and than turned around to look at Lena. "I told you that we would make it in time!" The Luthor rolled her eyes. "Sure you did. After sleeping late, and than insisting that we first should take krypto for a walk you totally weren't panicking and screaming 'WE'LL MISS IT!'" Maggie grinned while Alex stared at the couple, happy that they were there with them.

"No give me a hug!", Kara said and stomped forward to burry Alex into her arms. Even after the redhead had started to train more, even the strongest person on earth couldn't stand against Supergirl. "I'm proud of you!", Kara whispered and the agent smiled. "Thank you Kara"

Lena than followed Kara's example and out her arms around the oldest Danvers. "If they butcher it, I will sue for you!" Alex laughed. "There won't be a need for that since Hamilton is the best one in town."  
The Luthor shrugged. "you never know.", She said and blinked conspiratorially.

"Alex Danvers?", A young woman stepped out of the doctors office. "Right here."  
The blonde took a close look at the redhead and than crossed of something on the list she was holding. "great. You're right on time so we can start in a few minutes."  
She looked at the the other three people. "You're friends?"  
Kara nodded. "We're here for emotional support!"  
The doctor nodded and than crossed off something else. "Someone has to take Alex home after everything is done! After sports will be forbidden for at least a month and work is also off the table."

Maggie nodded. "I will take of that."  
"Are you the fiancé?", Doctor Hamilton asked, her grey eyes scabbing the cop.  
"Yes Ma'am."  
"And you'll be the main carer?"  
"Yes."  
The doctor nodded. "I will talk to you about the specific details later."  
She looked at Alex. "Are you ready?"  
The read head took a deep breath. The older Danvers had been dreaming of this for so long. And finally it would come true. No more unwanted thoughts while putting on clothes, no more hiding.  
Alex look looked to Maggie. The brunette gave the agent an encouraging smile.  
"I love you, Miss Sawyer", Alex said.  
"I love you too, Mister Danvers."  
Alex smiled at his fiance and than got up to walk towards the doctor. "Good to go?", She asked.

About not having to wear a binder?

"He'll yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing stories with trans characters where people don't know untill the end. That means cis people read it and without wanting to will be more understanding:)


End file.
